The Secrets of a Hidden Alicorn
by The-Alicorn-of-Deduction
Summary: Luna has a daughter but has to leave her at an orphanage where she has to hide the fact she's an Alicorn (bad a summary's rating may change idk)


The Secrets of a Hidden Alicorn

**Hey bronies! The-Alicorn-of-Deduction here I hope you like the new name! This is the new story, really quick to. From now on I will post this once a week and my other story A Deduction of Wings every other week. Bear with me if I don't keep with the schedule I'm new to writing and have a busy life. Anyway on to the story! :) R&R if you want me to continue the story **

_It's a dark night not even the stars are shining. Luna made sure of that, as she streaked across the sky, twinkle-studded mane flowing out behind her; she heard a faint cry…._

_Luna glanced at the bundle in her hooves, so tiny, so helpless too young to die that is why she had to do this…_

_The night mare flew silently, taking out a quill with her mouth and scribbling a note as she grew closer to her destination. A sigh soon came into view, Fluttershy's Home for young Fillies, it read._

_Choking back sobs, Luna placed her bundle on the doorstep whispering a goodbye as she look off… _

_As Luna's tears hit the earth they solidified into a pale, full moon shaped stone that glittered slightly in the dirt..._

_The filly's cries grew louder; hearing them a butter-yellow pony with a light pink mane opened the door…_

**Present Day**

RING! RING! RI... The alarm clock droned on until a light-orange hoof banged it causing it to crash to the floor. The noise inducing a moan from one of her roommates, her magenta mane poking from the covers,

"Be quiet Scootaloo, you know we have chores to do. " Sunswirl muttered as she brushed her pink and purple mane, grabbed her hat and put her necklace on.

"I know, I know" The scooter pony moaned as she tumbled out of bed

As the fillies filed out of the room they wondered in different directions to do their assigned chores some were daily, others once a week. All of them boring, but that was it took to keep the orphanage running. Nopony minded though Fluttershy was always fair and everypony did an equal amount of work.

Sunswirl fiddled with her necklace as she washed the dishes with Scootaloo, a sun shining brightly it looked nice.

_"And it represents me more than anypony would know" _

"Hey, you done yet Sunny" A voice asked

Sunswirl turned her head, seeing a blue-orange blur pass be.

"I would be, if you helped Firefly." the sun pony told the blur that had now metalized into a Pegasus with a red-orange coat, an eclectic blue with a white tip, and ice blue eyes that sparkled with fire.

"Not my fault you two are slower than snails. "

"Shut up!" Scoots retorted "You got the easy job today"

"No I didn't!" Firefly yelled back

"Yes you did!" Scoots screamed

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID!"

Sunswirl rolled her eyes the two daredevils always fought like this. Finishing the last plate Sunswirl turned to her friend.

"Come' on Firefly you can finish this later let's go find Cherry Blossom."

Firefly followed Sunswirl sending a glare full of daggers back at Scootaloo

The two ponies found Cherry Blossom right where they expected her to be. The back garden, there was a small grove of cherry trees there. It was Cherry Blossom's job to pick the sweet juicy cherries and turn them into pies to sell.

"Hey Cherry, you need some help?" Firefly called from the door.

"No, I got it." She mumbled through the cherry-filled basket that was in her mouth.

Sunswirl trotted over to Cherry Blossom anyway, she was shorter than Sunswirl even if she was tall for her age and the basket weighed almost as much as the small pony.

They dragged the basket inside only to see multiple baskets still before them.

"You have a ton of work to do huh?" Firefly said as she started to carry two more in balancing them on her wings.

"You bet, I promised I'd help Applejack after I finished with this." Cherry Blossom replied pushing a basket only moving it an inch.

Firefly rolled her eyes Cherry Blossom always hung around Applejack no matter how much work she had to do.

"You still have to bake the pies." Sunswirl pointed out "that's way too much for one pony to handle."

"It'll be fine." Cherry Blossom reassured dragging the last basket inside "See we're already done with this."

"How 'bout this, me and Sunswirl will go to Sweet Apple Aces to help Applejack with Apple-Bucking season and you go and bake your world-famous super sweet Cherry Blossom pies!" Firefly suggested licking her lips

"It'd nice of you to help." Cherry Blossom admitted

You could almost see the light bulb going off in Cherry Blossom's head.

_"Oh no, she has her idea face on." _Sunswirl and Firefly thought in unison

"I have an idea!" Cherry Blossom cried as she jumped into the air "We can ask Applejack if we can have a sleepover with the cutie mark crusaders! I'll go ask Fluttershy, you two ask Applejack."

Cherry Blossom bolted inside leaving a pink and red streak behind her.

A nervous frown crossed Sunswirl's face. She turned to Firefly.

"She doesn't know my/your secret yet." The two said in unison again

"Man, we have to stop doing that…" Firefly whispered to herself


End file.
